


A Truth Between Two Lies

by 2x2



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2x2/pseuds/2x2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick or not sick? That is the question!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Truth Between Two Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hjea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjea/gifts).



> Originally posted to LiveJournal on March 5, 2007
> 
> Complete and utter fun, written for [](http://hjea.livejournal.com/profile)[hjea](http://hjea.livejournal.com/) who is still sick, poor darlin', and is too sweet to deserve such a fate! Just a little fluff to hopefully help you feel better, darlin' :o) *hugs*
> 
> * * *

"How many more days do you think we can play sick before they call us out?" Inara asked.

Mal considered. "Got at least three days before we hit Beylix," he said, nuzzling her neck until she shivered and laughed. "Conjure that gives us at least two more days."

"We're being very bad," she said. "I feel so guilty. Simon's been working hard trying to figure out what's wrong with us. We're not being very fair to him."

"It was his idea to quarantine us in the first place," Mal protested. "I ain't feelin' too torn about prolonging things."

"What about Kaylee? She's been so sweet to us, bringing us meals every day. I hate lying to her."

He looked at her. "You sayin' you want go out?"

"…No."

***

"So, you think it's time?" Simon asked.

"Ruttin' hell it is," complained Jayne. "How many days we gonna do all the work and let them have their fun, anyway?"

"It's only been four days," said Kaylee. "I think it's sweet."

"She's feeling guilty," said River. She paused a moment, and then grinned. "He's making her not care."

" _Mei mei!_ " said Simon, half-appalled, half-intrigued despite himself, then disgusted by the leer on Jayne's face as the mercenary deciphered River's meaning.

"Do ya think they know we set them up in the first place?" Kaylee asked, worried.

Simon looked thoughtful. "I don't think so. They're still playing sick pretty convincingly--."

"You mind explaining exactly what you mean by 'set them up'?" Zoe asked sternly as she came into the galley suddenly

"Uh—um," stammered Simon as Kaylee bit her lip.

"Contrived situation," explained River. "Containment. Close proximity resulting in resolved tension."

"You wanna translate?" Zoe asked Simon.

"Cap'n an' Inara," said Kaylee hesitantly. "They ain't really sick."

"How's that?"

"We lied," Simon said, sighing.

"So this whole quarantine business…?" Zoe said, disapprovingly.

"Was just a way to get them together," Simon admitted.

"We thought, if they could just spend some time together, maybe they could get over whatever it is that's keepin' them apart an'—" The girl trailed off at Zoe's stern stare.

"All right, all of you," she said. "Let's go."

The rest of the crew exchanged glances, and then sighed in resignation, following Zoe to the quarantined shuttle.

***

There was a knock at the door and Mal sat up, looking to Inara as she called out a 'hello?'.

"Sir, you need to open the door," came Zoe's voice over the comm. "You ain't sick. An' Simon an' Kaylee've got something to say to you about that."

Inara shot a look at Mal. "I told you we couldn't keep this up!" she said, sitting up and straightening her clothes hurriedly.

"Damn," Mal sighed, pushing him self to his feet, resigned to the fact that they were going to have to face the crew.

He walked to the hatch and slid the door open, motioning for everyone to enter the shuttle with a wave of his hand.

Kaylee and Simon stood close together, Simon avoiding Mal's eyes and Kaylee with her gaze firmly on the floor.

Mal coughed, a feeling of embarrassment stealing over him. "So, I, uh, conjure you figured us out," he started, drawing Inara to his side. "You're right, we ain't been sick these past few days – Doc, I'm sorry we fooled you about that."

Simon's eyes shot to Mal's, his mouth falling open in shock, but the Captain continued before he could say anything.

"Inara and I, well… guess you all have an idea of what's been goin' on." He coughed again, and looked to Inara who smiled wanly.

"I'm sorry mei mei," she said, trying to catch Kaylee's eyes. "You've done so much to take care of us, I'm sorry we took advantage of you."

Kaylee looked up in just as much surprise as Simon had. Her eyes flicked to Simon's and then over to a rather stunned and bemused looking Zoe who bit back a smile and shrugged.

"Uh, hey, that's, uh.. no, that's shiny, 'Nara!" Kaylee said, her excitement bubbling forth now that the threat of imminent trouble was passing. She smiled brightly and squeezed Simon's arm as she bounced happily.

Inara smiled and even blushed.

Mal turned to his first mate. "I'm, uh… well, sorry we lied n' left all the workin's to you," he apologized uncomfortably.

"I thought Doc an' Kaylee did the ly--?" Jayne said, puzzled, and Zoe shot her elbow back into the mercenary's gut sharply.

"We appreciate your honesty, Sir," she said calmly, in a performance only Simon and Kaylee could truly appreciate.

Mal nodded. "Won't happen again."

"Good to know, Sir."

"Right. Uh. Well… back to it, then. Conjure I got… Captain-y… things…" Mal said, and with a rueful glance at Inara, he headed out to do them.

The rest of the crew shuffled out of the shuttle, Jayne shaking his head, disappointed that Simon hadn't gotten into any trouble at all.

Zoe caught Simon and Kaylee by the shoulders.

"Imagine the two of you'll be busy for the rest of the month," the first mate said in an overly pleasant manner.

Simon winced. "Latrine duty?"

"Latrine duty," Zoe said, smiling. "Both of you. And—" she said, holding up a finger to stall Kaylee's protests. "You're getting off easy."

The girl nodded and she and Simon hurried away before their sentence was made any worse.

Zoe watched them go, then shook her head and smiled.


End file.
